


Love/Less

by PeepMeep



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeepMeep/pseuds/PeepMeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sona is swept up in a romance with Ahri, the nine-tailed fox. Polyamory, she finds, is complex. What she means to Ahri and how she sees herself is called into question.<br/>Various side characters  are introduced throughout the story, along with various kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Signing is denoted with angle quotes, based off of French quotation marks.

Though Sona was mute, it didn’t hamper their communication. Granted, she probably wouldn’t be able to say anything with Ahri’s tongue down her throat, but that didn’t mean that the vixen wasn’t going to be accommodating. They’ve been together enough times that they had a system for nonverbal communication: various taps, tugs and bumps let her know what Sona wanted to say without having to break apart and watch her sign. Ahri was familiar with safewords and other ways to communicate when a partner couldn’t speak, but Sona was different. The only sounds she made were her labored breathing, so everything had to be signaled.  
Sona yanked hard on one of Ahri’s ears, the signal to immediately stop.  
"Sorry," Ahri mumbled from between her legs. She licked her teeth; she hadn’t been biting too hard this time and was still only at the mid-thigh. Sona tapped her on the shoulder: I want to talk to you.  
"What’s the matter?" Ahri rested her chin on Sona’s stomach to get a good look at Sona’s face and hands. She never had enough to say during sex to require full communication like this. Something was off today.  
«I was wondering if I…,» she clenched her hands and broke eye contact, nervous.  
"Don’t be shy," Ahri told her, stroking her hand. "Whatever it is, I’ve heard it before." Sona still didn’t answer. “I can tell something’s bothering you, you can tell me what it is.”  
«I’m tired of always being second best.» It was all pouring out, her hands moving so quickly Ahri was having trouble keeping up. «People aren’t coming to my concerts anymore. Even Pentakill, no one’s interested in the reunion tour. We worked so hard on updating our image.  
«And they keep skipping me over for the Rift. I’ve tried changing my skills but it’s not working. You know who they’re picking instead? Nami. She doesn’t even have feet but they still talk about which boots she buys.»  
Ahri smiled. “Sona, it’s okay, everyone feels this way sometimes. I haven’t been that popular recently, either. Everyone likes picking Azir, even though he has no idea what he’s doing. The summoners have these three of four champions that they think are the best for each role and only stick with them. It’s just a fad, you’ll be popular again soon.” She realized those weren’t the right words even before Sona started crying.  
«Am I a fad to you too? I know you sleep with other people.»  
The accusation stung. “I’ve never kept that a secret…I thought you were okay with it.” Everyone knew that Ahri was polyamorous and liberal with the partners she chose. Anyone who wasn’t okay with it didn’t approach her for sex. It was a system that hadn’t failed her until now.  
Sona’s shoulders slouched, hands falling to her lap. «I know but…I don’t want to be just someone else to you. I just thought that I was…» Her hands remained still, unsure of what to sign next.  
“You are special to me.” Ahri moved to sit next to her. “Everyone else, once or twice is all I’m interested in. Something about you just makes me want to come back. After I met you after the Pentakill concert, I wanted to get to know you more. We worked out a way to talk to each other because I want to do what works best for you, not just what I wanted.  
“And the summoners and everyone else? They’re stupid. This whole war is stupid. You’re a great support and an amazing musician. And,” Ahri snuggled into her, “the less often you’re being summoned, the more time you have to work on your music and do what you want. Like spend time with me.”  
Sona sighed. «I guess.»  
“Don’t let what other people think about you determine how happy you are.” She dropped her voice to a whisper. “But for what it’s worth, I think pretty highly of you.” She leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.  
“Now, what was it you were going to ask before?”  
Sona’s face turned bright red. «Nothing, it was nothing.»  
“Oh come on, you can tell me.” Sona shook her head, growing even redder. “If you don’t tell me, I have ways of getting it out of you.”Ahri’s hand danced teasingly down Sona’s stomach.  
«Would it be okay if I lead this time?»  
Ahri smiled. “Of course. You can do whatever you want. There’s no need to be embarrassed.”  
Sona smiled back. «Let me know if I’m doing well, okay?»  
“You’ll do fine.” Ahri leaned in for another kiss. Sona pulled her in and kissed back; she was always clumsy with her tongue, but the vixen never minded. Sona stroked her hair, her ears, her face. She rolled them over so that she was on top.  
Ahri had to remind herself that she couldn’t be dominant this time. She wanted to tell Sona where to touch her. Those fingers were rough from years of playing the etwahl, but she was playing Ahri like any other instrument.  
When Sona touched her between the legs Ahri gasped, but she quickly went back to touching her breasts, thighs, hips. Her mouth stayed on Ahri’s, breathing in her pants and moans.  
A sudden squeeze to her right side: Sona was asking for more, but this time it was a question.  
“Please,” Ahri whined. She hated waiting.  
Sona nodded and gave her one last quick kiss. She slid off her chest and pushed all of the tails to one side. Before Ahri could tell her to be careful, Sona was straddling the fork of her legs, leaning against her thigh, leg pushed up to her chest. Where had she learned this?  
Sona grinded against Ahri, who squirmed underneath. She weighed almost nothing but every pound of pressure against her clit pushed Ahri just a little farther.  
“Sona,” she moaned, clawing at the sheets. The musician was trembling, almost at climax herself. She slipped a shaking hand between the two of them and rubbed Ahri’s pussy.  
“Fuck me, please,” she shouted. She shivered when one of Sona’s thin fingers stroked her from the inside. A second and then a third quickly joined.  
Ahri rocked her hips when Sona found the right spot. “Don’t stop,” she told her. Sona kept fingering and humping. She closed her eyes, focusing only on her task. Ahri’s every muscle grew more tense, ready to release at any moment. She could feel herself about to cum.  
Sona suddenly stopped as she orgasmed, gasping for air. She jerked her hand, pushing Ahri over the edge as well, who yelped at the sudden finish. Colors burst across her vision and her body went limp. Sona picked herself up, Ahri’s leg dropping back in place.  
When her head cleared, Ahri found Sona sitting next to her.  
«Are you okay?» she signed. Worry painted her face. «Did I hurt you?»  
Ahri sighed, invigorated but as relaxed as she ever felt. “I’m fantastic.” She smirked. “And maybe next time you should.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12-13-17 update: hey I just went through this out of curiosity of the quality of my old stuff and ?????? the sona stuff never copy-pasted over. Which is weird because none of yall ever said anything about it so I hadn't noticed until now OOPS  
> it's fixed now my bad

Rain pattered off the tile roof, flowing past the windows. The storm had been squatting over the Placidium the entire day and didn’t look to be moving soon. Sona had bundled up in a sweater and a long skirt to keep out the chill and was curled up on a corner of the couch.

Anxiety kept nagging at her. Lately, she and Ahri hadn’t been taking out time to formally do things together, but they still found time for sex. The vixen thought that they should try something new with their relationship. Sona agreed to the suggestion, but still didn’t know how she felt about it. What Ahri was to her, she couldn’t quite place. Relationship, was that even the right word?

She tried to calm her nerves by playing the etwahl. It felt like the one constant in her life, something that she had complete control over. Various chords and harmonies danced in her head as she tried to come up with a new song. It was hard to pin down what the sounds should be when her thoughts were just as nebulous.

Knocking at the door jarred Sona from her thoughts. “I’ll get it,” Ahri said, bounding to the door. She paused long enough to put the last few pins in her hair. “Welcome!” She opened the door for her visitor. “We’re so glad you could make it.”

“Thank you for the invitation.” Shyvana stepped inside and shrugged off her coat. Ahri shook it outside before closing the door.

“Let me take care of this. Make yourself comfortable; dinner’s almost ready.” She ducked into the nearby hall. Shyvana took a look around the apartment, fingers trailing on a scroll on the wall. Sona put down her instrument and rose to say hello. Shyvana started.

“I didn’t notice you were here,” she said.

<<It’s all right,>> Sona signed. <<It happens all the time. So, is the storm still as bad out there?>>

Shyv nervously pushed a lock of indigo hair behind an ear. “I...don’t understand, I’m sorry.” She looked at Sona with her piercing orange eyes, concerned. Ahri returned, now wearing her pink slippers.

“Just the final touches, then we can eat!” She trotted into the kitchen, unaware of their conversation.

It’ll be fine, Sona thought. Most people didn’t know sign, she could still find a way to make this work. She returned to her spot on the couch and picked up the etwahl. Her fingers fell into a familiar pattern, one of the songs that nearly everyone knew. She waited for Shyvana to ask about her instrument, to request a song, but instead the half-dragon was inspecting the surroundings. 

Sona pursed her lips. Did she think that she was no different than a record player?

Ahri poked her head out of the kitchen. “Dinner’s ready!”

“Great, I’m starving.” Shyvana wiped her hands on her pants before stepping into the other room. Sona followed shortly after, once she made sure that her etwahl was safely tucked away.

The low table was covered in little bowls and dishes. Shyvana was struggling with how to use the chopsticks, her nails slicing at the wood.

“No, like this,” Ahri said, showing how to balance the utensils with her long nails. Sona sat down and picked up her chopsticks.

“See, like that!” Ahri smiled. She put some food on Shyvana’s plate to get her started. Dinner was some of her favorite Ionian dishes: soup, rice, wheat noodles and pickles. Sona tried to help but quickly realized that she was way over her head. How someone that had only been human for a few years could cook so well was beyond her.

Dinner conversation was tricky. Ahri had to serve as translator; Shyvana ended up only talking to her instead of including Sona. This was conversation, it relied heavily on words. She was much better at body language and non-verbal communication. Things were only going to get better, she reminded herself.

Ahri poured Sona and Shyvana some of her best plum wine. Sona could feel her anxiety ebbing away. The fox was becoming more flirtatious; her ears were drooping and her foot was trailing its way up Sona’s leg under the table.

“Don’t you want to get more...comfortable?” she asked the table, on her third glass. Shyvana grinned.

“That’s what I’m here for, isn’t it?” 

Ahri rose to her feet and tugged them along to the couch in the living room. She sat Sona down and gave her a quick kiss. 

“This’ll be fun, I promise,” she murmured. Before Sona could kiss her back, Shyvana was on her lap and taking them for herself.

The half-dragon was just as aggressive as Ahri, but she wasn’t as careful with her teeth, which were just as, if not more, sharp. She sucked at her lips, bruises blossoming underneath. Sona only got a chance to breathe when she moved down to biting her neck. Shyvana left red marks as she went, hands grabbing at Sona’s breasts.

She tried signing Ahri for help, but she was distracted double-checking that the last strands of hair out of her face.

“I wonder what you can do with those lips,” Shyv murmured, a hand finding a way up Sona’s skirts. She wasn't too sure, either: Shyvana was so intimidating that it was hard to do anything. Her own breasts were hidden with a loose flannel shirt and she was too afraid to slip a hand into her pants.

Ahri swooped in, pushing Shyvana aside to kiss her. Sona slipped out and caught her breath but soon found herself pulled to the floor.

Ahri sat facing Sona, both at Shyvana’s feet. “Don’t you think we should give our guest some special attention?” she purred, tails framing her face.

Sona was unsure what she meant for them to do. Wasn’t that what they were just doing?

“You spoil me, Ahri,” Shyvana sighed, leaning back into the couch cushions. She unzipped her pants and out popped a massive boner, already dripping from desire.

<<You promised me it would be a woman,>> Sona signed, flustered. She tried looking back at everything from the night, didn’t she see this coming? Ahri only laughed.

“Girls can have cocks, too.” As if to illustrate, she started licking. Shyv groaned and closed her eyes, a hand resting on Ahri’s head.

Sona still wasn’t convinced. Girls were soft and pretty; Shyvana was scaly. Even her dick had scales and ridges like the rest of her. She watched Ahri blow her, lapping up the pre-cum and moving her hand along the shaft. Ahri had her free hand down the front of her leggings, fingering herself as well.

Shyv was moaning now. She tangled her fingers in Ahri’s hair and moved her faster. The fox ducked out of the hold to speak to Sona.

“It’s easy, look” she whispered. “First I kiss you,” a quick peck on the lips, “and then I kiss her.” Another quick kiss, this time on the tip of Shyv’s cock. It twitched from the gentle touch.

“And then I kiss you again.” Ahri cupped Sona’s face as the kiss deepened, prodding and hungry. She could taste Shyvana on her, salty and musky. “And then I kiss her, too.” She ran her tongue up the shaft before fully taking the dragon in. Shyvana swore under her breath.

Ahri backed off for Sona to have a turn. Shyvana was hard and throbbing, glistening from Ahri’s attention. Sona gave an experimental kiss: the head of her cock was soft and smooth and leaking its own wetness.

Sona tried to copy Ahri. She stroked the middle of the shaft while kissing and licking the head. It must have been working by the sounds Shyv was making. Sona shivered thinking what she would feel like inside her.

Ahri gently spread open Shyvana’s legs to get close as well.

“Oh fuck,” Shyv gasped when Ahri’s mouth found its way on her cock as well. Sona found herself kissing her around around Shyvana. They fell into a pattern of kissing, licking and touching. The half-dragon dug her claws into the couch and bucked her hips, desperate for more.

Suddenly Ahri broke away to fully kiss Sona. Shyvana moaned and came over both of their faces. Sona froze, shocked over the hot, sticky strings on her face.

“Let me,” Ahri said, pushing Sona to the floor and climbing on top of her. She started to lick and kiss the cum off her face. “You look so sexy like this,” she breathed, face flushed. A hand reached up Sona’s skirt, stroking her wet panties.

“I want you so bad.” Ahri whispered into her ear. She leaned back enough to pull off her knit top.  Sona reached up for her, pulled her in to meet their lips. Her breath caught in her throat when Ahri pushed aside her underwear and rubbed her clit. 

“I’m going to make you cum just like we made Shyvana.” Ahri was at the point where she’d only stop once she came herself. 

Ahri yanked off the panties and shoved Sona’s legs back to her chest, nails catching on her nylons. She got on her elbows and knees and buried her face into Sona’s crotch. The musician gasped as she felt her tongue flick at her clit.

The room was spinning from her place on the floor. Ahri kissed, licked and sucked at her folds, teasing her clit, tonguing her vagina. Sona ached for more. She reached to get Ahri’s attention.

“Ahri, let me fuck you,” Shyvana said, stroking herself.

“Please.” Ahri lifted her head to answer. She then gave Sona a quick kiss on the stomach.

Shyv hopped off the couch and kneeled behind Ahri. She pulled down Ahri’s leggings and her own pants. With one hand she grabbed her tails, guided her cock in with the other. Ahri panted as Shyv entered her.

“We’ll see how long you’ll last with me,” Shyvana said with a smirk. Ahri scoffed and returned to eating out Sona.

She could tell that she was trying to give her as much attention as possible. Ahri kept eating her out, but she was faltering. Her hands trembled on Sona’s thighs, her pace interrupted by her own pleasure. She cried out when Shyvana forced her last inch inside.

Ahri grabbed at Sona as Shyv pumped faster and faster. She moaned Shyvana’s name as she orgasmed, collapsing into Sona’s lap. Shyvana gasped as she cummed, panting and bent over Ahri.

It was only after both women were laying on the floor with her did Sona realize that she was still the only one fully clothed. It was only later did she realize she hadn’t finished, either.

 

Sona was still in a foul mood while the others were asleep. She made sure to act pleasant and cheerful when they cleaned up and decided that sleep would be the next best step. At least now she could scowl as much as she wanted.

Ahri was in the middle, tails curled around her; Shyvana was somewhere on the other side, where she collapsed earlier. The rain was still going, matching how Sona felt. She thought about slipping out of bed to play a bit to feel better, but she knew it would wake them up. She didn’t want to have to explain herself, so that idea was out.

She tried to work on the piece she was composing earlier, hands plucking invisible strings along the blankets, but nothing felt right. Tears stung at her eyes. Thoughts tried to come to the forefront of her mind; she tried to ignore them, their implications too uncomfortable to face.

The blankets rustled and the weight of the bed shifted. Sona lay still, hoping she hadn’t woken anyone up. She saw Shyvana shuffle off in the general direction of the bathroom.

She tried to go back to sleep; thinking about things more wouldn’t help. The rain became her focus as she zoned out. As she was about to nod off, the bed shifted again. Shyvana crawled under the blanket next to Sona.

Move. Go away. The only way she could think to communicate was to shove her out of bed, but she wouldn’t want the confrontation that inevitably would come with it. 

Thunder rumbled in the nearby mountains. Shyvana mumbled something that Sona didn’t understand. She tried to dismiss it. A bolt of lightning dropped close by.

Sona found Shyvana’s arms wrapped around her. She tried to push her away, but the half-dragon was shaking. 

Scared.

Unsure of what to do, she patted her on the arm. Shyv pulled her in closer and buried her head in her chest. 

What reason did she have to be scared? She was best friends with the crown prince of Demacia, could intimidate most people with a glare, the rest by turning into a dragon. But now she was terrified like a child.

Of course...Sona remembered what she heard about the half-dragon. She put her arms around her and stroked her hair. It’ll be okay, you’re safe here. Each new peal of thunder caused her to flinch again.

Sona could feel the patches of scales scraping against her skin, but also the ropey scars and taught muscles. The half-dragon wasn’t as scary when she was so scared.

Shyvana relaxed as the night wore on. She finally fell asleep towards the end of the storm, still in Sona’s arms. 

 

“Wake uuuuuup, I’m hungry.”

Sona felt Ahri kissing the back of her neck. 

<<No, sleep,>> she signed with one hand, not bothering to open her eyes. The other arm was pinned under Shyvana, who was still asleep.

“Please?” she whispered. She must have slept straight through the night, by how well-rested she sounded. “I’ll make you whatever you like?”

<<Later. We’re still asleep.>>

Ahri huffed. “I’ll be in the kitchen if you want me.” The bed shifted as she slipped out of bed. Her footsteps lead out of the room and down the hall.

Sona lay half-asleep for some time. She was aware of Shyvana snuggled up against her. Whatever it was she felt the night before--jealousy? anger?--didn’t seem as important now. Ahri didn’t seem bothered by their current closeness, so why should she be about last night?

Shyv yawned as she woke up. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, once more when she saw Sona.

“Oh yeah,” she mumbled, remembering where she was. She pulled the blanket up to her neck. “Could you not tell anyone about that? I don’t want word getting out.”

Sona nodded and smiled.

Shyvana sighed. “I thought the storm would be over by the time I got here.” Sona pulled her in for a hug, wishing she could say more. After thinking about it, she kissed her on the forehead. 

Ahri poked her head into the room. “Are you two still asleep?” She had thrown on a bathrobe but not much else.

“I’m up,” Shyvana said. She sat up and stretched, breaking free from Sona’s embrace. Sona sat up as well and turned to Ahri.

<<Can you translate for me real quick?>> she asked.

“Oh, sure. Shyvana, Sona wants to talk to you.” 

Shyvana seemed unsure. “Okay,” she said, looking at the other two in turn. Sona faced her and began signing.

“ ‘I’d like to have sex with you, just you and me. If that’s okay with you and Ahri, of course.’” Ahri smiled. “You don’t have to ask my permission, Sona.”

Shyvana looked to Ahri, then back to Sona. “Uh, sure? Did you have a time in mind or…?”

“ ‘I thought right now would work, since you were already hard.’ “ Shyvana reddened and shifted her weight. Ahri giggled. “ ‘And I don’t want Ahri to help or translate. Would that work?’ “

Shyvana shrugged. “If you’d like to.”

Ahri settled on the far edge of the bed. “I’m here if you need me.”

Sona was glad Ahri was watching. She wanted her to have a turn being left. She knew that this wasn’t the way she should be feeling about this, but right now she didn’t care.

She started by kissing Shyvana on the forehead, then her nose and then her lips. Shyv kissed her back and reached for her breasts, gently squeezing them. Sona tried to do the same but her hands were slapped away. A no zone, got it.

Instead she reached down for her dick and started to stroke it. Shyvana breathed heavily, moving her mouth down to Sona’s breasts. Teeth scraped against taught skin. 

Shyv leaned forwards to push Sona to the bed, but Sona pushed back. She laid her down and gave the half-dragon kisses all over her body, scars, scales and all.

Sona traveled down her body, only stopping at her cock to devote attention. She stroked it, hands catching on the dry scales.  This just wouldn’t do. 

So she licked her. Savored her. Shyvana dripped pre-cum, aching for more. Sona wanted to ask her if she wanted more, but they had no system of communication. She went with her gut feeling and shifted her seat. Shyv looked up and her eyes met Sona’s. 

She straddled her, slowly guiding her erection in. Shyvana panted as Sona eased onto her first few inches. “Be careful,” she whispered. Sona nodded and took her time. She found a rhythm of rising and falling, each time taking her in a little more. Shyvana was thickest at her base; Sona finally took her all in; she swayed at the sudden feeling of fullness. Shyv grabbed her hips to steady her.

“Oh, fuck.” She dug her nails in when Sona started to grind on her. The scale and bone underneath put pressure on her clit. The cock teased at her sensitive spot, making balance difficult.

Shyv moved her herself, increasing the pace. The only sounds Sona could make were  her labored breaths as her body tensed up. Her clit throbbed as she came, gripping Shyvana from the inside. She groaned and rocked her hips a few more times, filling Sona with cum.

They both panted, spent. Sona’s thighs trembled from the exertion. Shyvana absentmindedly stroked her leg, still coming down from her own high. She grabbed a bit of Sona’s hair and tugged gently. 

Shyv cupped her face as she leaned forwards, pulled her in for a kiss. Sona tried to communicate all she could, to apologize for how she acted before. Shyvana was gentle this time, watching her teeth. Her tongue slipped in, ready to explore.

Ahri sighed, wiping her fingers on her bathrobe. “Come on you two. Let’s get cleaned up and eat, or we might end up being here all day.”

Sona wasn’t so sure that would be a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's probably going to be new content for either of my works since I'll be doing some OC for NaNoWriMo. Also I'm sorry for dragon dicks


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12-13-17 update: hey this one was borked too I fixed it

Despite the layers of blankets, it was still cold. The unusual weather had caught them off guard, so there wasn’t enough fuel for the fire. Sona was snuggled into Ahri, tails wrapped around them both. Between that and their naked bodies their was some amount of warmth. Sleep was hard for Sona, as every time she nodded off a shiver jarred her awake.

Ahri stirred. Sona reached for her and nuzzled into her neck. A hand traced down her side.

“What are you still doing up?” Ahri murmured in her ear. “You’re such a naughty girl. You should be asleep.” Sona could feel fingers softly rubbing at her pussy. Her face grew hot and she opened her legs a little bit.

Ahri giggled. “Look at you.” She moved her arm out from under herself and tangled her fingers in Sona’s hair, pulled her in for a lazy kiss. Sona fell into the slow rhythm between Ahri’s fingers and tongue. Warmth washed over her body as hands stroked her face, her vagina...her backside?

But how…? She could feel the the stubble scraping against her face, the erection against her butt. That slightly musky smell that men have.

“Don’t think too much about it,” the second Ahri said, voice husky. His hips slowly gyrated against her, cock poking at her ass.

“Just focus on what we’re doing.” The first Ahri pressed herself to Sona. She kissed her, hand moving down to grope at her breasts. The second was teasing at Sona’s entrance.

She could feel herself heating up. There were hands on her breasts, her pussy, holding her throat. Her breath caught in her throat when she was penetrated.

“Good girl,” the second Ahri said. He kissed the back of her neck, fingers brushing her jaw. “You want me to fuck you in the ass, don’t you?”

“She’s such a little slut,” the first teased. “She’ll do anything to please me. I bet you’d fuck anyone to make me happy, wouldn’t you?” A finger slipped into Sona’s already-dripping pussy, curling to rub against her g-spot.

“You like my fox cock, don’t you?” Ahri moved his hips, alternating his thrusts with those of Ahri’s fingers. “You want me to cum in your ass?”

Having no voice was maddening. She wanted to scream for more, to protest what they were saying, to ask for an explanation.

Both Ahris were pressed tight against her. One had three fingers buried in Sona’s folds, the other balls-deep in her butt. Sona could feel hands and mouths all over her body. Every inch of her was on fire, desperate for release.

“Cum for me, Sona,” Ahri purred. “Show me how much you want me.”

She did. She had to. Ahri told her. Her body quaked and grabbed at both of them inside her. Ahri grabbed at her and moaned as he kept fucking her. Sona felt herself being filled with hot cum. Ahri and Ahri pulled out, leaving her dripping and gaping.

Her head was swimming as they both nuzzled her. She drifted off into sleep before she was able to figure out what had happened.

Ahri woke her up with a series of light kisses.

“Did you sleep well, sweetie?” 

It took Sona a moment to realize that it was Ahri, the real one, with the soft golden eyes and the warm smile. Morning light filtered through the windows. The only hands on her were both connected to the woman in front of her. 

“Hey, are you alright?” Ahri brushed a strand of hair out of Sona’s face. “You seem out of it.”

<<It’s nothing,>> Sona signed. <<Just a weird dream is all.>>

“We all have those sometimes.” Ahri kissed Sona on the forehead. “You’re okay now. Come on, let me make you breakfast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah double Ahri


End file.
